headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/F
Farron Farron, first name unknown, was a female Caucasian in her apparent mid-late twenties with blonde hair. In the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, she was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. Farron became a member of a survivor group known as the Scavengers, who were based out of a massive junkyard called The Heap. Like most members of this group, Farron demonstrated a minimalist pattern of speech, but she appeared to possess basic knowledge of combat maneuvers, including firearms. The Scavengers were led by a woman named Jadis, who had brokered a deal with Rick Grimes and the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to fight on their behalf in a pending war against another group called the Saviors. Unbeknownst to Rick, Jadis made a counter-deal with Savior leader Negan, which involved the Scavengers ultimately betraying the people of Alexandria. On the day that the Saviors arrived to do battle against the Alexandrians, Farron took up a sniper position along with Michonne. When the signal came down, she turned her gun against Michonne and flatly stated, "We win". The two women fought against one another, and she brutalized Michonne by repeatedly bashing her face upon the concrete. The women continued to fight, but Michonne was able to get the upper hand and stabbed Farron in the face with a sharpened piece of stone. She then sent her toppling off the balcony to her death. Fat Joey Fat Joey was a member of a militant mob gang called the Saviors. He was not the brightest or most personable member of the group, but obeyed the orders of his leader, Negan, without question. When Daryl Dixon escaped from imprisonment at the Saviors Sanctuary, he encountered Fat Joey while he was trying to steal a motorcycle. Joey saw that Daryl was dangerous and tried to keep him calm, citing that he was just a guy "trying to get by". Daryl beat him to death with a metal pipe. Negan offered up a testimonial to Fat Joey over his walkie talkie to the rest of the Saviors. He made note of the fact that while Joey wasn't particularly bright, he was very loyal. He concluded by saying that with the death of Fat Joey, Skinny Joey was now just Joey. A short time later, two members of the Saviors were out in a pasture playing golf. They were complaining about how sick they were of hearing about Fat Joey. Frances Frances was a woman in her apparent mid twenties who lived during the years of the zombie apocalypse. She became a member of a group called the Whisperers. Frances became pregnant from an unidentified male, likely a Whisperer, and bore a son, who remained unnamed. The Whisperer herd approached the gates of Alexandria, Virginia to demand the release of Lydia, who was the daughter of the group's leader, Alpha. Frances and her child were amongs their numbers. The infant was crying, which drew the attention of walkers. To safeguard the herd, Alpha ordered Frances to leave the baby behind. She reluctantly obeyed Alpha, and the child was left to fend for itself. An Alexandrian named Connie, ran out to rescue the baby. The child was given to Earl and Tammy Sutton. Frances continued to accompany the other Whisperers, which included her sister, as they left environs of rural Virginia for the winter in favor of warmer regions. As the winter passed, the Whisperers headed back towards their territory. While moving with a herd of walkers, Frances recalled being forced to abandon her child. In a fit of rage, she attacked Alpha. Her own sister came to Alpha's aide, pulling her down to the ground. Alpha had the Whisperers leave Frances on the ground as meat for the walkers, who quickly descended upon her. In recognition of the sister's decision to put the needs of the pack above that of her own blood, Alpha bequeathed her the title of Gamma. Francine Francine is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring background character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Dahlia Legault, she first appeared in the season five episode, "Spend". Francine was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia. She was often seen in the company of Bruce and Tobin and became a part of the construction crew under Abraham Ford's leadership. She was present at most town meetings, first headed up by Deanna Monroe, and later by Rick Grimes. She was present at the meeting where Rick told the group that they now all worked for Negan. Freddie Freddie was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was a resident of the Virginia community known as the Hilltop Colony. Freddie and some of the other residents were on a supply run when their vehicle crashed after an encounter with some walkers. Freddie was severely injured in the crash. Members of Rick Grimes' group came upon them, and brought them back to Hilltop. The town's head physician, Doctor Harlan Carson, patched Freddie back up. Sometime later, a group of Hilltop colonists approached Rick and his people in front of Barrington House to pledge their support behind his initiative to combat the Saviors. Freddie was among those assembled before him.